Home Alone
by Catherine Willmon 2013
Summary: Two days off was all they needed to keep their marriage alive and well. Please R&R!


**Title: Home Alone**

**Characters/Parings: Hunter/Lita; Trish in a cameo appearance.**

**Rating: Strong R for some strong sexual content**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them. Can't sue me. You know the deal.**

**Setting: Completely AU.**

**Spoilers: None.**

**Summary: Two days off was all they needed to keep their four year marriage alive and well.**

**Author's note: Yes, another Hunter/Lita one-shot that I just had to do. This story is completely light and romantic.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

Hunter Hearst Helmsley and I had been working like animals for the last six months, so our sex life fizzled dramatically from there. Since I work as a corporate lawyer and Hunter's a CEO of a major record company, we never had the time to have a romantic dinner anymore.

Don't get me wrong, though, my husband is the most wonderful man I had ever known in my life. Our first three years of marriage was like a dream come true. Every night, Hunter would make love to me like a pro, always making sure my needs come first.

Now we're in our fourth year and our lives would change. We decided to wait on having children because our jobs became too demanding. So I decided to put a stop to this and get some excitement back in our marriage.

At the most recent hour, Hunter came home, tired and drained. I encouraged him to sit down and take his shoes off. Giving him a massage on his shoulders, my husband immediately started to relax. Marrying him was the best thing for me.

"How was work, honey?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Lousy would be the word I describe my day at work," Hunter said, looking annoyed. "For weeks, I had to promote two new artists we signed and I'm tired."

"Tell me about it," I agreed. "My client has been real snotty about this case she's pursuing against her own brother."

"Hmm." he hummed.

"Hunter, can I ask you something?"

"Go for it, Ames."

"How long has it been since we'd made love?"

He understood what I was saying and he turned to face me. "Six months, baby. Why?"

"Hunter, baby, work has been kicking our asses for the last six months. For once, I would like for us to take some time off and be what we used to be."

"Like husband and wife, I suppose."

"Yes. Like husband and wife." I needed him in the worst way possible now. My husband was the most passionate man in the world. Before now, we were always adventurous in our lovemaking; with him taking me to such passionate heights. My man could do no wrong.

"I guess we can do that, baby girl," Hunter said, smiling. "When should we do this?"

"Let's start tomorrow, baby."

Before we went to bed, I called my boss and told him I needed two days off because I came down with the stomach virus. He understood an told me to get better. Soon as I got that out of the way, I went into the bathroom and took a long hot shower so I can prepare myself for next two days with my husband. As the water sprayed on my body, steamy memories came into my mind. Last year, me and my husband had made love in this shower. There was more steam between us than the shower itself. It was a major relaxation for us to do as I got ready for bed.

X

_The next morning..._

Weak sunlight practically woke me up. I turned over and saw my loving husband, the most handsome man in the world, sleeping so soundly. His awesome vanilla body turned me on from left to right as I leaned over and kissed him softly. I climbed out of bed and went downstairs to the kitchen so I can start breakfast. If we're gonna be making love for the next two days, we're gonna need all the energy we can handle.

"Good morning, baby girl."

Hunter's voice startled me. Nonetheless, he came up behind me and wrapped his strong arms around my waist. Laying feathery kisses on my neck and shoulders, I was immediately turned on by my husband. The man really knew how to handle me so well.

"Good morning, baby," I replied with a devilish grin on my face. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Let's see." Hunter turned me around and lifted me on the counter. "Yes. Now I know what I want for breakfast."

"And what's that?" I narrowed my eyes at him seductively.

"Amy, I want you." he leaned over and kissed me passionately, his tongue searching the inner recesses of my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck as waves of passion overtook my body. I was burning with desire as he ran his hands all over my heated flesh. My nipples became hard with his thumb flickered them with ease. I moaned softly when his tongue traced my nipples like they were swell buds. Hunter's kisses went down to my swollen opening, swaying his tongue across my sensitive areas. I cried out his name.

"Amy, this counter ain't gonna get it for us," Hunter said with so much passion. "Why don't we move this party to our bed?"

"Anything you say," I cooed in response. "It's way much better than this."

Once we were in our bed, Hunter was all over me. My body was moist with desire when he entered me, quenching both of our pleasures. I lost all sense of reality when my man started moving slowly, bringing me to my climax over and over again. Hunter found my mouth and kissed me with all the pent-up passion in the universe. He muffed the sex sounds I was making as my hands played with his firm butt. Moving his cheeks in sensual circles, my mind was exploded in white-hot bliss.

"Oh, Amy," he moaned in my ear. "You feel so good."

Tossing and turning with the man I love made my heart and soul sing with joy. My husband made me feel like the most special woman in his life. When I wound up on top of Hunter, he held me there by my hips and encouraged me to ride him.

Massaging my lower abs with my hand, I could feel his member stirring inside of me. Moving slowly, I bounced up and down on his huge member and taking my sweet husband to greater heights. Faster and faster, I rode him until Hunter couldn't take it anymore and exploded into me. I was thrilled to the core!

"Whew! Amy, you're dangerous," he said, holding me in his arms. "You're one hell of a woman."

"Are you glad we did this?" I asked as stroked his member with my hand.

He chuckled. "Yes, I'm glad. Quit that, Ames."

"You love it, honey." I laughed before he moved over and slid inside of me again. My laughs turned into loud moans when my man moved into me slowly. I was consumed with passion and desire as my hands caressed his firm butt again, moving them in sensual circles. For the rest of the day, Hunter made love to me and took us to nature's passionate heights.

I sure loved him for that!

X

_Later in the evening..._

"You're a genius, baby girl. We have to do this more often," Hunter said that night. We were sitting out in the backyard, sharing each other's love and gazing at the moon.

"See what I mean? All we needed to do was take action and get some excitement back in our marriage," I said, smiling.

"Even if it's only for two days, you're worth it, baby."

Suddenly, I cranked up the stereo system and grabbed Hunter by the hand. There, we danced under the moon and the stars, which made it even more romantic.

Hunter and I made sweet love again that beautiful night. Under the pale moonlight, our bodies was reflected with so much love and tenderness. It was something I'll remember for the rest of my life when Hunter, the gentleman, carried me upstairs to our spacious bedroom. There, he made love to me again and we were able to do things we never had the chance to do because of our demanding careers. I didn't think we had that much time.

X

_The next day..._

"I'm telling you, Trish, yesterday was the greatest day of my life. It's like we were on our honeymoon all over again," I said to my best friend one day while we were at lunch.

"Hey, you deserve it. After all, work had put a strain in your marriage," she agreed, smiling.

"Tell me about it, Trish. But, when Hunter held me in his arms, it was like we rediscovered each other. I'm so happy right now."

Suddenly, my pager went off. I looked down at the screen. It was my husband.

"Sorry, Trish. I need to get going."

"Why? What's going on, Ames? Who's that blowing up your beeper?" she asked, looking concerned.

"It's Hunter. He needs me to come home because he has something for me."

"Perhaps more lovemaking. Hunter really wants you so bad." Trish grinned at me.

I smiled in return. "I hope so, girl. I really hope so!"

When I got home, it was like I was living out my most wildest fantasy ever. The bedroom was turned into a aura of romance; 50 candles illuminated the room and red rose petals were scattered all over the bed. So this was Hunter talking about having something for me. He came out of the bathroom, decked in a terry bathrobe, covering every inch of his fine nude form. I feasted my eyes on his huge member, saying that he wanted me tonight.

"Come to me, Amy. I'll take good care of you, baby," he said, holding his arms out to me.

I went into his arms easily, my inside sizzling like a volcano. My husband leaned down and kissed me with all the pent-up passion he has for me. Lifting me up in his arms, I was reeling with fire and desire as he laid me down on the bed and stretched out next to me. Once my clothes were removed, Hunter caressed my breasts with his hands, thumbing my nipples in a erotic frenzy.

My mind was twisted with white-hot bliss when his acid tongue encircled my nipples like they were ripe cherries. His kisses traveled down to my swollen opening, swaying his tongue back and forth on my swollen passion.

"Oh, baby," I moaned.

Hunter raised up and slid inside of me, quenching my desires for him and him only. Moving into me slowly, my body was burning for my husband. My hands played with his firm butt, moving his cheeks in sensual circles to the rhythm of his thrusts. I didn't want him to stop loving me like this.

Hunter's flat stomach grinded against mine as my legs went around his waist, locking my ankles together. My man grabbed a handful of red rose petals ans sprinkled them all over my flushed face. Feeling another orgasm coming, I encouraged him to go deeper and deeper into me.

I threw my head back against the pillows and moaned as waves of passion overtook my body. My sweet Hunter took me to heave again when we reached our peaks together. We sighed and moaned to the golden glow of our tantalizing lovemaking.

"I love you, Amy," Hunter said, holding me in his arms.

"I love you, too, Hunter," I replied before I caressed his rigid member with my hand. His hand caressed my butt cheeks, which led to another heavy lovemaking session!

To make a long story short, our little girl, Tiffani Anne Helmsley was born nine months later and it's something we both cherished always and forever!

**The end!**

**Please review!**


End file.
